Satu Malam di Kabuki-cho
by petrichorian
Summary: Gintoki terus menari, dengan hati yang terlalu takut untuk mencintai, di tengah panggung dunia yang kadang membuatnya muak. Tapi seorang penghibur seperti dirinya harus selalu terbiasa dengan hal ini, karena tugasnya bukan mencari kebahagiaan, tapi membuat penonton terpana dengan segaris senyum di wajah mereka. HijiGin [Hijikata x Gintoki], semi-implicit lemon, kabuki AU.


**Satu Malam di Kabuki-cho**

oleh _Petrichorian_

**_Gintama and all of its character is not mine._**

Warning: Boys love, implicit lemon, prostitution references, don't like don't read

* * *

"All the world's a stage and most of us are desperately unrehearsed."

― Seán O'Casey

* * *

Suara _shamisen _menggema dalam teater besar itu. Menampilkan lakon terbaru mereka, katanya. Tentang kisah cinta yang dramatis, disertai bumbu tragedi dan air mata.

Jalanan Kabuki-cho tak pernah terlihat seramai itu. Orang-orang terus berdatangan, berharap dapat mendapatkan tempat duduk pada salah satu pertunjukan paling terkenal di Edo.

Dan tentu saja, dia ada disana. Terus menari. Di atas panggung kayu yang berukuran cukup besar.

Pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya sebenarnya terlalu berat untuk lelaki sekurus dirinya. Tapi lagi-lagi, kebiasaan dan pengalamannya bertahun-tahun mengalahkan segala hukum fisika itu begitu saja.

Namanya Sakata Gintoki. Seorang _onnagata_.

Malam itu ia mengenakan berlapis-lapis pakaian yang dikenal sebagai _shiromuku_. Tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan alunan musik tradisional, jemarinya yang memegang sebuah _sensu_ dengan gambar bunga sakura menggeliat dengan indah.

Tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Mengikuti jalan cerita tragis tentang seorang selir yang akhirnya mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri, semata-mata karena kekecewaannya sendiri pada sang raja yang ia kira adalah cinta sejatinya.

Setiap jengkal pipi dan dahinya dicat putih bersih, dengan garis merah yang menggaris batas matanya dengan cantik, bibirnya yang bulat dan pucat kini dipulas merah darah, menyamakan diri dengan corak kostum yang dipakainya. Manis.

Ratusan pasang mata memandangi setiap gerak-geriknya. Pertunjukan _kabuki_ semacam ini bagai pelepas dahaga bagi para penonton yang hampir semuanya pria itu.

Jouishishi, empat orang _onnagata_ paling populer, bintang utama setiap pertunjukan yang tak jarang berakhir menjadi sesuatu yang erotis.

Seni, keempat orang itu meyakinkan diri.

Mereka seniman, sumber energi dan gairah membuncah untuk sebagian besar mata yang tertuju pada penampilan mereka. Tujuan mereka hanyalah menghibur, tak lebih.

Pertunjukan malam itu ditutup dengan tepuk tangan riuh dan decakan kagum. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, seperti pertunjukan pertama mereka yang dibuka jauh bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sakata Gintoki dan tiga orang temannya membungkukan tubuh mereka. Lalu bibir-bibir merah itu tersenyum, menunjukkan apresiasi pada setiap orang yang datang malam itu.

Satu pertunjukan lagi telah selesai.

Pelakon hari itu kemudian mulai membereskan diri mereka sendiri. Setiap dari mereka mengucapkan kalimat selamat untuk satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya tenggelam pada privasi yang mereka rindukan hari itu.

Lelaki itu menghapus cat merah di matanya dengan secarik kain tak terpakai di sebelahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap datar, seolah-olah ia masih bersandiwara di atas panggung.

"Kerja yang bagus, Gintoki-san."

Shimura Sinpachi, pengurus kelompok _kabuki_ itu berujar tepat di belakang Gintoki. Bibirnya membentuk senyum, bahagia karena lagi-lagi pertunjukan mereka sukses besar.

"Terima kasih." Ia membalas dengan singkat.

_Shiromuku_ di tubuhnya telah berganti menjadi kimono sederhana dengan corak awan abstrak di setiap ujungnya. Rambut peraknya yang seharian hampir seluruhnya tertutupi penutup kepala kini berkibar bebas. Panjangnya masih sama seperti kala ia mulai menari dulu, bergelombang dan agak sedikit berantakan, memperlihatkan sisi laki-laki dan wajah tampannya yang kadang tertutup oleh kostum tebal.

Semua orang tahu, malam belum selesai bagi Gintoki dan beberapa dari mereka.

"Gintoki, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ia mengangguk, bersiap-siap melanjutkan harinya yang masih panjang.

* * *

Hanya beberapa jam setelah itu, setiap lapisan di tubuhnya dilepas dalam waktu singkat, sebelum akhirnya berserakan begitu saja di lantai kayu kamar itu.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa, Gintoki."

Gintoki tersenyum, membiarkan pria diatasnya menciumi tubuhnya yang kini tak berlapis apapun itu, seirama dengan jemari hangatnya yang kini menelusuri lekuk pinggangnya.

"Terima kasih, Hijikata-danna."

Suaranya terdengar parau.

Sudah berkali-kali ia diminta untuk meninggalkan embel-embel itu. Tapi Gintoki tetap bersikeras, tak mungkin seorang penghibur seperti dirinya berani memanggil lelaki diatasnya dengan panggilan akrab.

Hijikata Toushirou.

Pria yang membuat hal-hal seperti ini menjadi sesuatu yang sangat memabukkan.

Ia mendesah berkali-kali malam itu, sesekali mencoba untuk meredam suaranya. Jemari pucatnya meremas futon mahal di bawahnya dengan erat, bibirnya memerah karena ciuman berkali-kali yang diterimanya.

Hijikata menyebut namanya, diantara suhu tubuh mereka yang sama-sama memanas dan gerakan konstan yang dilakukan terus-menerus. Nafasnya memburu penuh gairah.

Setelah belasan kali melakukan hal yang sama, aktivitas seperti malam itu telah berubah menjadi suatu candu. Sesuatu yang akan selalu mereka rindukan dalam hari-hari mereka.

Hijikata bukanlah klien pertamanya, masih banyak pria-pria lain di luar sana yang lebih memilih lekuk maskulin seorang lelaki muda daripada tubuh lembut seorang wanita. Detik pertama ia mendedikasikan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang pelaku seni, seorang pemain kabuki, ia harus siap menghadapi permintaan-permintaan itu.

Percumbuannya dengan jenderal muda itu selalu membuatnya meminta lebih, hasil dari hari-hari penuh kerinduan akan tubuh masing-masing, akan kehadiran dan detak jantung satu sama lain.

Gerakan tubuh di bagian bawahnya lembut, jauh dari kata agresif. Tak kasar dan menyakitkan seperti kali pertamanya melakukan hubungan ini dengan pria yang ia tak ingat wajahnya lagi bertahun-tahun lalu.

Penuh dengan kata-kata cinta, setiap desahan dan erangan itu. Meskipun tak ada yang tahu kemana hidup akan membawa dan Gintoki harus berhadapan dengan desisan iri dari pelakon lain seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Karena orang bilang dirinya selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Tapi ia tak ingin sombong, menahan diri untuk tak berteriak pada dunia yang sudah mencemoohnya berkali-kali kalau ia mencintai Hijikata, seperti juga jenderal muda itu mencintai dia.

Dan ia terlalu takut tenggelam pada perasaan itu. Seperti selir muda menyedihkan di lakonnya tadi malam.

Namun seperti biasa, ia memperbolehkan dirinya untuk menjadi egois sebentar saja, saat kesedihan dan kerinduan mereka dikeluarkan bersamaan dengan nafsu yang memuncak.

Ia meracau, membalas kalimat-kalimat naif yang diucapkan pemuda diatasnya.

_Hijikata-danna. Hijikata-danna. Hijikata-danna._

Hijikata tersenyum, kembali menciumi tubuh yang kelelahan di bawahnya, tak mempedulikan sudut jiwanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

* * *

Itu adalah kali terakhir ia melihat Hijikata. _Danna_-nya yang selalu menjadi klien terbaik yang ia temui.

Manusia yang memiliki sebagian hati Gintoki.

Potongan telegram itu melekat di dinding seluruh tempat umum yang tersebar di Kabuki-cho. Bisu, terdiam memandangi setiap ekspresi orang yang membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

Gintoki memandangi potongan kertas itu dalam diam. Ekspresi di wajahnya tak terbaca. Beberapa detik setelah itu, ia menunduk, jemarinya menarik _kasa_ di kepalanya. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi, tak ada siapapun yang tahu apa yang dirasakan pelakon _kabuki_ yang dikenal hampir semua orang itu.

Hijikata Toushirou telah memimpin perang ke tanah yang jauh dari kediamannya, jauh dari Kabuki-cho.

Jauh dari Gintoki.

Mereka bilang kalimat 'aku merindukanmu' adalah ungkapan yang paling buruk. 'Aku merindukanmu' lebih baik tak diucapkan sama sekali.

'Aku merindukanmu' artinya tak ada dia di dekatmu. Dan kau sama sekali tak tahu kapan ia akan kembali datang pada tanganmu yang terbuka.

Gintoki menjauhkan kalimat itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Bertahan untuk tak menyerah pada perasaannya sendiri. Karena, saat ia berhasil mengucapkan huruf-huruf itu, saat itu juga ia kalah oleh takdir yang mengujinya.

Ia memaksa dirinya untuk terus menjadi Sakata Gintoki yang biasanya. Dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya yang dilapisi riasan tebal, berpura-pura menjadi tokoh-tokoh tragis dan kejam yang diberikan padanya, dan setiap malam menjual jiwanya sendiri pada klien-klien yang terus menunggu.

Waktu terus berjalan, Kabuki-cho pun begitu. Distrik itu berubah menjadi lebih cantik dan liar dari waktu ke waktu, ditempa oleh dunia yang terus menginginkan hal lebih.

Lalu Gintoki terus menari, menjelma dari pemuda yang kikuk menjadi penghibur yang selalu ditunggu setiap orang.

Sementara dirinya sendiri sendiri terus menunggu.

Menunggu jenderal mudanya untuk pulang.

Selamat datang di Kabuki-cho.

Selesai

* * *

AN: Fanfiksi ini sedikit terinspirasi dari lagu Love Love Love milik Of Monster and Men juga lagu Big Girls Cry milik Sia, jadi kalau pembaca sekalian ingin tahu bagaimana suasana yang ingin disampaikan cerita ini, silahkan dengarkan lagu-lagunya :D

Special thanks: Lagi-lagi, untuk FJ Medic, yang sudah kuat menemani saya selama ini, melewati setiap gelombang dan badai dunia (?) dengan nonsense dan perumpamaan-perumpamaan kacau tapi lucu. I love you guys!


End file.
